Haunted Ship
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Chris and the contestants are on a vacation, thinking about nothing but relaxation. But they aren't alone on that ship, they have some presence they don't like. Now they have to survive a scythe wielding killer and his pets as they try to get help and escape. But it already may be to late. Rated T for minor blood and language with violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD anything and am not making any profit from this.**

**Another story so soon, I know. I have a habit and it needs to be broken. A habit of publishing to many new ideas and not updating old ones. A pain in the butt I know. "SORRY." Last one I promise, as I will update something old next. Just yell to me what and I can make it happen. **

**And this story itself is one I've had saved for a long time. I hope you like. Mild swearing, violence, and bloody themes. Minor sexual content.**

* * *

**Haunted Ship**

Time for relaxation was on the mind of all the contestants from seasons one to three. That's because that's all they'd have to do for the next two months or so.

Do whatever they wanted. That's what it was. A vacation from the show and that's exactly what Chris planned on. As he rented out an entire luxury cruise liner. No one but him, Chef, the captain, and contestants (Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Cody, Noah, Beth, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Sierra, and Alejandro).

They would sail from New York city to France, a not stop. The ship itself was pretty vast and empty. It had five decks total with tons of rooms on it. Even a room for each of the contestants.

Currently they were well on their way to France, as they deported from New York earlier that morning. They were now about 600 miles from the biggest city in the USA.

* * *

**11:34am, Main Dining Hall, Deck 1**

Everyone was sitting in the dining hall as they ate their brunch. They were all enjoying themselves. Each had a plate of the own enjoyable food. There was a buffet counter on one side of the room while there was the dining table on the other.

The Captain, Captain Rodgers, was sitting at the head of the long table. He had a small scraggly beard and short white hair that was combed over. He wore the usual white captain hat and uniform.

He smiled as he rested his elbows on the table and looked around the table.

"So, how has your trip been so far?" he asked.

"Awesome," Owen praised.

"I'm actually, relaxed," Gwen said as she sat back. She was truly feeling good for once being surrounded by these people.

He got a mixture of different answers from everyone else as well, "Sweet."

"Perfect."

"Chicken Dumplings."

"Fantastic."

"Best Trip Ever."

The captain smiled in appreciation.

"Well, I'm for certain having a heck of a time," Chris admired as he looked at the captain. He sat to the left of the captain.

Captain Rodgers nodded as he finished his brunch.

* * *

**11:53 am,**

Brunch was over and now everyone had separated and scattered across the ship in doing whatever they wanted or resuming whatever it was they were doing.

Only person who stayed behind was Owen himself.

Not everyone was able to finish their plates, so Owen did them a favor in helping clean them off.

He was in his happiest placed as he gobbled down one plate after another. Currently on his seventh, moving on to his eighth.

He held the plate above his mouth when he suddenly felt a chill in the air. He set the plate down and looked around and saw no sign of an air conditioner.

"How'd it get cold all of a sudden?" he asked himself. He crossed his arms. He breathed out and saw what looked like smoke. "It's that cold." He asked himself.

He was so confused at how it could get so cold so fast. Owen shivered as he turned to head into the kitchen where Chef was.

He was about to head there when he saw a figure blocking the door. A big figure. One wearing a black cloak, with a hood. The figures face was not seen, so Owen could not tell what they looked like. Their hands look white and frail, boney even. They floated a good six inches off the ground. He was holding an object in his hand, a long black pole type with a long silver blade at one end that curved slightly down, it was a scythe.

Owen not fazed or not really noticing his appearance moved walked over to him, hoping to get by him to the kitchen.

"Nice costume dude," he commented, "Do you know how it got cold in here?"

The figure didn't reply as it remained silent, only floating there

Owen shrugged and tried to go to the figures left, to get into the kitchen.

The figure floated to the left and blocked Owen's entry.

Owen shrugged again and tried the right.

The figure floated again to the left and blocked Owen's entry a second time.

Owen feeling a bit angry tried the right again, but the figure came and blocked his path again.

Owen was now irked, "Can you please move?"

The figure remained silent again. It did respond though, by reaching a crackling boney hand out toward Owen, one opposite the scythe.

Owen saw it coming and started to shiver again. The figure grabbed Owen by his over sized upper arm, with its **Death Grip**.

Owen tried to free himself, but it was futile. He looked up into the dark hood and glared, "Let go of me."

The figure obeyed and let him go.

Owen then turned and was about to leave and find another way into the kitchen. But he froze as he watched the figure, he was struck in fear.

The figure gripped his scythe with both hands, raising it hight above the ground. Then bringing it down at a high-speed.

Owen could only watch then feel as it tore into his right shoulder and then come down curving to the left as it came out and under his left arm.

He looked up frightfully at the figure. Then down at the long scar on his body, as bits and drops of blood slowly oozed out.

The figure watched as Owen's two sides slid off and fell to the ground, blood, stomach acid, and other body parts lay in a pile.

The figure then turned toward the kitchen doors. Knowing Chef Hatchet was on the other side. It waved a hand over the kitchen doors and then disappeared in a gust of mist.

Left behind on the doors was a single word in bold red letters. Four letters in all.

* * *

**11:55am, Kitchen, Deck 1**

Chef Hatchet was inside as he sat on a stool. He was sound asleep as he had his arms crossed, legs up on one counter, stool bent at an angle as he laid his back against another counter.

He was so sound asleep, he didn't hear a single thing.

Chef continued to snore away.

* * *

**11:56am, Bridge/Radio Rm, Deck 1**

Chris stood leaning against the wall as Captain Rodgers stirred it.

"So that's how, the ship can run with no one below deck," Chris said impressed.

"Yup," the Captain smiled as he looked over at Chris.

Chris walked over and peered out the windshield, and saw the ever-expanding ocean. He saw no land in any direction, just the bright blue sky on this sunny day. He would see the sun to, if it wasn't behind the ship.

The Captain had an idea, he looked at Chris. "You want to take it for a spin." He stepped away from the wheel.

Chris was surprised as he nodded yes, "Heck yeah. Never drove a ship before."

"Well you can now," the Captain smiled, "You can drive for as long as yah want."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Back to my room," he pointed to the doorway. "Need some sleep. Haven't gotten any in 29 hours."

Chris nodded as the captain was about to leave.

The Captain waited in the doorway, "Oh and if you get bored, you can let us drift for a while."

Chris nodded as the Captain left.

Chris moved the wheel to the left and the ship went left. He moved it to the right and wow, it went right.

"This is amazing," he said amazed.

* * *

**11:53am, Basketball Court, Deck 1**

Tyler ran down the court as he dribbled the basketball, "Here I come," he whooped.

DJ was right behind him as he ran, trying to knock the basketball away.

Tyler tried his best to keep in front of the athlete. He got ever so close to his basket. He reached it, raised his arms, and threw the basketball hoping he made a basket.

DJ skidded to a stop and watched it.

The two watched as it hit the backboard, sail across the court, and make it into the other basket.

"That's 15 for me," DJ, crossed his arms and smirked at Tyler.

Tyler sighed as he felt defeated, "Dang it, that's the third time in a row."  
"Maybe we should switch baskets," DJ suggested.

Tyler liked that idea.

"Go Tyler," Lindsay cheered with Beth from the side lines.

Tyler looked over and saw them and that gave him his athletic energy back.

"Okay, let's go again, first to thirty wins," he told DJ.

DJ agreed as he went to get the ball and they played some more.

* * *

**11:54am, Weight Rm, Deck 3 **

There was only one person in this room. And it was obvious from her constant strain of lifting weights. 200lbs weights that is.

Eva's face was red as she continued to lift, finding this to be the best thing for her. To consume her time.

"79, 80, 81," she breathed in deeply with every number. She was going for 150, her record was 139.

She was mildly sweaty, but she was strong and had the will to never give up. So she carried on.

"83, 84," She huffed.

* * *

**11:54am, Sun Deck, Deck 1**

Heather and Alejandro were no couple. She hated his guts, literally. So being with him was not on her schedule. She only kissed him on the volcano was to lure him away and win. Though she was oblivious when she dumped his pineapple dummy into it.

She growled as she lay there on her deck chair. She was in a string bikini as she soaked up the sun.

She turned to her back, sunglasses covering her eyes. She preferred this than those stupid and life threatening challenges.

"Relaxation," She said to herself.

* * *

**11:55am, Music Rm, Deck 4**

"Gwen, you're so beautiful," Trent strummed the guitar, "You should know because I'm always truthful." He concluded as he finished.

He looked up and heard the clapping of his girlfriend. He smiled as he knew Gwen appreciated it.

"Thanks Trent," she smiled appreciatively at him.

He nodded as she stood up and stretched his back.

She watched as he sat back down and looked at her. "You want to try." Holding the guitar out to her.

"Nah, I can't sing," she said, cheeks turning slightly red, as she looked away.

"I'd like to say otherwise," Trent smirked, "Come on, you can do it. Let the words and rhythm just flow. Like the water in a river."

Gwen smiled as she caved in and took the guitar. She placed it on her lap and began singing.

Trent smiled as he listened. She was terrible at singing, horrible. But he would never tell her that.

She finished and set the guitar aside and looked at him for his opinion. "So how was it?" She smiled, awkwardly weak.

"It was fantastic," he lied putting on the fakest smile he could produce.

"No I was horrible," Gwen sighed.

"No," Trent agreed, but disagreed for different purposes. "You were fantastic." He stood up and sat down next to her, "You sing like a goddess."

"Really?" She asked. As she clutched him in a hug.

"Really," he smiled at her.

Unaware of this, the two were so busy with there music. They didn't notice the doorway. The figure floated passed it not bothering to enter as it ignored them.

* * *

**11:55am, A Dark but some what lite Hallway, Deck 5**

Duncan was bored so he was in this hall carving a nice looking skull into the wall with his pocket knife, his signature carving.

He smirked as he was nearly done, carving the second eye socket hole. He smirked, he was goanna leave one everywhere. So no matter where anyone went, they would see him, metaphorically speaking of course.

He was half way done with the second eye socket when he suddenly felt a chill in the air. The temperature fell quite rapidly.

He turned to see no one around as he was now confused.

That was until someone appeared down the hall. Someone had appeared from a conjoining hallway.

They turned toward Duncan and saw him standing there, they started to make their way to them.

Duncan rolled his eyes as they got closer. "It's to early for Halloween ain't it."

The figure didn't answer as it glided closer, scythe in its boney hands.

"Courtney if that's you, you ain't fooling me," Duncan spat.

The figure approached quickly. Floating mere feet from him.

Duncan could see, as the figure approached, a red slightly dry substance on the scythe itself.

"Um...what is that?" he demanded.

The figure was now literally in front of him. It raised the scythe again and brought it down on the delinquent.

The delinquent saw it coming and dived out-of-the-way, watching as the scythe came crashing down and destroying a small table with a vase of flowers. Broken wood, glass, and flowers now lay on the ground.

The figure looked back at Duncan, whom was now petrified.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

He got an answer he wasn't wanting as the figures swiped at him again. This time Duncan took off running away down the hall, dropping his pocket knife in the process.

He yelped in fear as he knew he had to warn everyone else. There was a hooded freak with a scythe on the loose. Wanting to kill him. He ducked around a corner.

The scythe wielding figure just glided soothingly over the flower debris as it followed in pursuit.

* * *

**I hope you liked. Leave a review and tell me, all criticism is accepted.**

**This is finally done and I will update something worth updating next. Such as Death By Comrade, TD Payback Time, or a super long chapter of Escaping the Dead. **

**Anyway. Until next time. **

**Dead: Owen**

**Alive: Chris, Chef, Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Courtney, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Heather, Captain Rodgers**

**Already Introduced: Owen, Chris, Captain Rodgers, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Eva, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Duncan**

**Haven't but will be Introduced: Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Justin, Izzy**


End file.
